The Copy Room Door Locks from the Inside
by transmuting
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a quick show of affection in the copy room. Tiva lemon!


"The door locks from the inside, we're gonna be fine."

"It is awfully cramped in here and the ink fumes are going to get to me."

"Geez, there's just no pleasing you, is there?"

The pair spoke in heated whispers, Tony's hands going to push the skirt Ziva had worn today up over her thighs. He'd mentioned something about enjoying the easy access while watching _Charade_ with her the night before and he couldn't help but smirk when she'd shown up in one at work. Despite her objections to the chosen space, she didn't seem to stop him as he pushed his hand up between her legs, moving teasing over the inside of her thigh and climbing upward.

"I am just saying this is not an ideal romantic spot," she muttered as she went down to start to undo the button of his pants. It might have been rushing, but the way he had been looking at her through the majority of the work day had been enough foreplay for her. He hadn't even tried to hide that he was undressing her with his eyes, imagining all the things he could do to her - had done with her. At this point in their relationship, there wasn't really much in the way of surprise with each others bodies.

"Well luckily I'm going for a quicky, not -" he paused as he pushed his fingers passed her underwear, sliding them inside of her with ease. She bit on her lip to stifle her moan of pleasure. "- ideal romance. We'll save that for later." He pulled her upwards some with the arm that was around her torso, using his body to pin her more fully against the wall. His lips brushed over her throat and he could feel her panting against the skin of his cheek.

"Oh? Am I seeing you later, then?" Her tone attempted to be confident and playful, but it was laced with far too much desire to really be affective. He nodded at her words rather than answering verbally, continuing to suck gently at her flesh. He was trying to move his lips often enough so as not to form marks, but he knew it wouldn't always be possible. "I was not aware we had a date. I suppose I could try and clear my schedule for you."

He bit down on her shoulder, making her cover her mouth to keep the small yelp from giving away their positions. "Do or do not; there is no try."

"Mmm, thank you, Obi-wan." His fingers stopped moving in her momentarily after the words left her mouth and she looked at him with curiosity and a hint of frustration. "What?"

"It was Yoda," he grumbled, before his hands began to move again. "But A for effort, sweetheart." He went to capture her lips in a kiss before she could say anything further.

They could both hear the occasional employee milling about not too far from the door, walking up the stairs towards the MTAC or the Director's office, or rushing passed to get to the elevator and Interrogation. Something about the thrill of having people so close to catching them made Ziva ache, her hips beginning to rock with the rhythm of his touches, her own hands moving back down to his zipper. She wasn't gentle with it and Tony winced, sure she was going to tear the fabric. He somehow managed to stay silent as she practically yanked him from the confides of his clothing, clenching his jaw tightly to muffle the whimper as the cold air hit his arousal, his breath nearly stopping at the feeling.

"In a hurry, aren't you?"

"That is the point of a quicky, yes? It is _quick_."

She didn't give him a chance to get out some witty response as one hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling his fingers out of her, her other guiding him quickly into her body with a rough thrust. He was quick to place his clean hand over her mouth, burying his face into her shoulder as they both let out soft moans of delight at the feeling of finally being complete with one another again.

She shifted some against the wall, her hand reaching out to grab the shelf that held the supplies for the copier, pulling herself up enough so she could be comfortable as he began to thrust. She swore softly as a stapler fell and clattered to the ground, hoping no one had heard it. She propped her foot up against the copy machine itself, her free hand sliding through Tony's hair. It took everything in them both to keep quiet as his thrusts became slightly more desperate. She was sure no one was supposed to be able to make her feel this good so quickly. Sex had always been enjoyable, but if he actually managed to make her orgasm from a quick fuck in the copy room, she would certainly be surprised.

Her eyes widened as she felt one of his hands slide between their bodies, searching for her center, fingers eventually beginning to rub in circles around her clit. She could feel her body clench around him and bit down hard on her cheek to stop from moaning loudly. Perhaps he was more skilled than she gave him credit for. Her hips began to buck a bit more erratically, trying to meet his pace, but not always being able to line up with his rhythm. Her mind was getting cloudy, her stomach tying in those familiar knots. Her head fell back against the wall, the hand in his hair gripping it in a tight fist.

"Oh, God, Tony, I -" The sentence couldn't even leave her mouth before she felt herself stiffen around him, body tumbling into climax. Her foot slipped on the copier, smashing into the power button, and the whir of the machine managed to thankfully cover Tony's groan as he finally spilled into her.

They barely had time to catch their breath before he pulled out of her, going to grab the handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning himself up before tucking himself back into his pants. He seemed pleased that they'd managed to keep his suit pants mostly clean. She snatched the kerchief from him without a word, folding it neatly as she could before she slid her hand under her skirt, placing it in the lining of her underwear. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the sight.

"Well I am not ruining my outfit simply because you could not control yourself," she said simply, straightening out her skirt. "Be a gentleman, Tony."

He scoffed, shaking his head, and went to flatten out the mess that had been made of her curls. Smiling, he leaned down to place a kiss against her lips, before unlocking the copy room door and slipping quietly out into the bullpen. She waited until the copier had finished its work, using the moment to catch her breath, before she grabbed the useless and ruined copies of paper and went to shove them into the shredder.

He was really going to get her in trouble one of these days.


End file.
